KeikoChan's Adventure
by Keiko-chan1
Summary: Keiko-Chan is just your average girl going to High School.......suddenly something changes when her hest friend makes a wish that comes true and now Keiko-Chan is faced with a problem
1. Default Chapter

Keiko-chan's Adventure With Kurama-chan and Kagome-chan Keiko-chan is sitting on a couch in her living room watching the Yuu Yuu Hakusho Keiko-chan: Damn you YUSUKE!!!!! Wake UP! Keiko-chan waves her fist around angrily Keiko-chan: You stupid.....I hate KEIKO! Keiko-chan mimics Keiko's lines in a taunting voice Keiko-chan: I HATE YOU KEIKO yusuke is MINE! Keiko-chan is startled by her door bell ringing Keiko-chan: Heh? Keiko-chan is so entranced in the movie that she picks up the phone Keiko-chan: Hello?........GO KURAMA give um a one two! No No HIEI..hello???....KUWABARA you IDIOT! NO Yu..Hey asshole! Keiko-chan glares at the phone and continues to yell at the screen Bodiless voices: KEIKO-CHAN! The door bell rings continuously Keiko-chan: Heh, heh oopsies SORRY guys Keiko-chan bolts off the couch and opens the front door Keiko-chan: Kagome-chan? Kagome-chan: Keiko-chan? Kurama-chan: shakes her head and slaps her forehead you two are impossible of course she is Keiko-chan Kagome-chan and of course she is Kagome-chan, Keiko-chan Keiko-chan, Kagome-chan: Whatever you say Kurama-chan! Kurama-chan glares at both of them Kagome-chan: Heh, heh oopsies um Kurama-chan you know we was just kidding right?? Kurama-chan's eye begins to twitch Keiko-chan: Hey Kurama-chan..????????? Kurama-chan's eye continues to twitch Keiko-chan: Hiei is on the television....you wanna watch Hiei?? Keiko-chan looks hopeful Kurama-chan's eye stops twitching and she twirls around the room singing "HIEI, HIEI MY LOVE" Kagome-chan: Ahhahahahahahahahahaha! Keiko-chan: tries to keep in her laughter you....look....just.....just....like...KUWABARA...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Kurama-chan's eye twitches again Kurama-chan: I am NOT KUWABARA!!!!! Keiko-chan: In a taunting voice Hiei, hiei my love! Kurama-chan blushes Kurama-chan: SHUT UP! Kagome-chan doubles over with laughter Kurama-chan: Its not funny you guys Keiko-chan stares at Kurama-chan blankly for a moment then doubles over with laughter Kurama-chan sticks out her tongue Kurama-chan: Oh yeah Kagome-chan at least Hiei isn't gay like Kurama Kagome-chan's eye twitches Kagome-chan: Kurama is NOT GAY! And Hiei is a Bisexual Kurama-chan: Ehehnaoooooooooooooo! Keiko-chan is in a fit of hysterics Kagome-chan, Kurama-chan: KEIKO-CHAN!!!!!!!! Keiko-chan: Wha...wha..what????? Kurama-chan glances at the television and plops on the couch Kurama-chan: YUU YUU!!!!!! Keiko-chan: Yeha I know I have been watching it all morning Kagome-chan: swoons I wish Kurama was real Kurama-chan: Yeah wouldn't it be cool if Hiei was real Kagome-chan: I said Kurama not Hiei Kurama-chan pouts Kurama-chan: What about Hiei and Yusuke Keiko-chan: Hey Yusuke is MINE! Kurama-chan: I know Keiko-chan I was just saying.. BOOOM.......CRASH.......OUCH.....DAMNIT! Kagome-chan: Wha..what was that? Kagome-chan, Kurama-chan attach themselves to Keiko-chan Kurama-chan: Your the oldest Keiko-chan that means that you have to protects us! Keiko-chan: Eh???? Keiko-chan looks down at the both of her friends whom are shivering from fright Keiko-chan: Dorks Keiko-chan attempts to get up but she seems to have a problem Keiko-chan: You know I don't mean to be rude or anything but..uh..GET OFF! Kagome-chan, Kurama-chan: EEEEEK BOOOM....BANG...GET...OFFF....MUHEEEE Kagome-chan, Kurama-chan: AHHHHHHHHHH! Keiko-chan jumps Keiko-chan: What the hell was that? IRON REV..muffle muffle INUYASHA! Keiko-chan looks at her friends quizzically Keiko-chan: You think?????? Kagome-chan: Inu..couldn't be Kurama-chan: No way...right???? Keiko-chan cautiously tip toes to her room Behind the door muffled screams and scolding can be heard Bodiless voice: how do you open this stupid thing???? Second bodiless voice: You fool its called a door Bodiless voice: Hey pipsqueak why don't you shut that stupid mouth of yours Second bodiless voice: laughs softly Well look at yourself half filth Third Bodiless voice: HEY YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE Second Bodiless voice: Laughs mockingly Little girl you mean nothing to me I could kill you easily Fourth Bodiless voice: Now, now calm yourself she is no threat to you and you know this Bodiless voice: I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN! Keiko-chan backs away slowly, disbelieving everything that she just heard The door turns slowly and out pops Yusuke Urameshi Yusuke: There now it didn't take a genius to open that Inu-yasha appears angrily Inu-yasha: Listen here you aren't a threat to me I could kill you! Yusuke: You know, you shouldn't talk Inu-yasha: And why is that? Yusuke: In a casual voice it makes you sound stupid Kagome appears from the door in a huff Kagome: DON'T YOU CALL HIM STUPID Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei all come out from the door Kuwabara: Urameshi where are we? Yusuke smirks and pats Kagome's butt Yusuke: Not to worrie um.. Kagome: Hick-et?????? Kuwabara: URAMESHI!!!!!!!!!!! Yusuke: Sweat drop Yeah Ku... Kuwabara throws a punch at yusuke but misses Yusuke: HEY just what exactly are you trying to do????? Inu-yasha: I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!! Inu-yasha pulls out Tetsueiga and swipes at Yusuke Yusuke: HEY WATCH IT!! Bodiless voice: Inu-yasha? Sesshoumaru appears Sesshoumaru: So this is where my half breed of a brother decided t hang out? And still with that filthy mortal..this is an all time low for you Inu-yasha growls angrily Yusuke sticks his hands in his pockets and raises and eyebrow Yusuke: Who the hell is this guy???? Little squeaky bodiless voice: Me lord, me lord!! Jaken appears Keiko-chan: Um.heh, heh KAGOME-CHAN....KURAMA-CHAN..Uh WE have a BIG Big problem! Kurama-chan and Kagome-chan both sqeak in the living room Yusuke: And who are you??? Yusuke stares at a girl with a confused expression on her face, her long brown hair is in all braids and her eyes both different colors Keiko-chan: Heh, him dreaming...REALLY dreaming! Kurama: Forgive him for being so rude, I am Kurama and this is Hiei and well Yusuke and Kuwabara and we are in need of your help. Keiko-chan: Feh????? Kurama smiles softly Kurama: You are Keiko-chan are you not? Keiko-chan looks shocked at the sound of her name Kurama: you see.... Yusuke pushes Kurama out of the way Yusuke: Are you going to help us or NOT????? Kurama's lips twitches and he sets a hand on Yusuke's shoulder Kurama: Don't be so rude Yusuke! Yusuke: I cant help it Kurama...Keiko is going to die and... Keiko-chan: OH so you WANT me to HELP HER no way. Yusuke's face falls and a sweat drop appears on his forehead Yusuke: Wha..Wha...What did you say!!!!!!!!!!? Keiko-chan: I said NO you know N...O I am not helping you because of Keiko I hate Keiko she is such a wimp I mean if I where her I would be like YUSUKE everytime you got hurt Yusuke's Eye twitches Yusuke: through gritted teeth She is not a wimp! Keiko-chan: is nose to nose with Yusuke Yes..she..IS! Kuram-chan and Kagome-chan instantly appear Kurama-chan: Kei...OH MY FREAKING GOD Everyone looks up Kurama-chan: its Yusuke and Kurama and Hiei and Kuwabara and Sesshoumaru and Inu-yasha and Jaken and Kagome....but.but where is Miroku and Shippo?? Inu-yasha: Heh that fake monk and that little twirp we just left um Kagome glares at Inu-yasha Kagome: Inu-yasha... Inu-yasha looks at Kagome with a bored expression Kagome: Sit boy! Inu-yasha: EHAHHHH! Inu-yasha slams face first in the ground Inu-yasha: grumble.grumble Yusuke: So your not helping? Keiko-chan: NOPE Sesshoumaru and Hiei smile softly in the background Inu-yasha lifts his head from the ground Inu-yasha: You igit she needs to help me and Kagome! Yusuke: She is helping ME! Inu-yasha shoots up from the ground Inu-yasha: OH yes she is! Kurama taps his foot Sesshoumaru glance at each other and look back to the scene before them Kuwabara sighs Kagome-chan and Kuram-chan both have there mouths open in awe Kagome has her arms crossed Jaken clings to Sesshoumaru enter Zane Zane:Will Keiko-chan choose The Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi? Or will she follow she follow the very cute half demon Inu-yasha? Will Kagome-chan and Kurama-chan finally figure out what the hell is going on? Will Hiei and Sesshoumaru finally say something or will they just glance and smile? Heh heh Sesshoumaru smiled YAY! Well tune until next time! 


	2. KeikoChan's Desicion

Keiko-chans Adventure The Decision  
  
Zain: Alright folks its time for the next episode of Keiko-chans Adventure! Here we are going to find out if Keiko-chan chooses Yusuke Urameshi...uh...not.um.likely if she hates Keiko OR the cute little half demon???? Oh Oh annnnnnnnnnd will erm wait what was his name???? Oh yes Sesshoumaru and Hiei..uh will they EVER say something constructive???! Well uh if I told you it would ruin the WHOLE story! Well I'm out BATHROOM bathroom bathroom bathroom!  
  
Keiko-Chan looks from Yusuke to Inu-yasha and begins to think Yusuke taps his foot on the floor impatiently Inu-yasha starts to glare at Yusuke Yusuke: Well??? Keiko-Chan looks up at Yusuke and starts to glare Keiko-Chan: You know you could give me some PRIVACY! Yusuke jumps back at here outburst Yusuke: Well I want to make sure Ke.. Keiko-Chan: THE WHOLE FATE OF THE WORLD DOES NOT REST ON STUPID WIMPY KEIKO!!!!!!!!!! Kurama-Chan and Kagome-Chan both squeak at Keiko-chans outburst Inu-yasha begins to laugh Inu-yasha: Hmnn she has a big mouth that's for sure Keiko-Chan's eye twitches Keiko-Chan: LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE, LITTLE Inu-yasha just stands there as the force of Keiko-chans outburst tosses his hair behind him Inu-yasha: Is that all you got? Keiko-Chan smirks deviously Keiko-Chan: No but if you want me to help you, you have to be more nice to me Inu-yasha's eyes narrow into slits Inu-yasha: You know I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! And especially form a stupid little girl Keiko-Chan just stands there as the force of Inu-yasha's outburst tosses her hair behind her Inu-yasha: Feh?? Keiko-Chan: Are you finished yet? I have seen you in all the episodes and I am NOT putting up with your crap Keiko-Chan steps up to Inu-yasha until they are nose to nose Keiko-Chan: Ya got that? Inu-yasha: Feh? Inu-yasha falls over comically Kagome: INU-YASHA! Kagome kneels next to Inu-yasha and pokes him Kagome: What did you do to him?! Kagome-Chan mumbles "whore" under her breath Inu-yasha's ears perk up Inu-yasha bolts up toward Kagome-Chan Inu-yasha: WHAT DID YOU CALL HER? Kagome-Chan: in an uneasy voice Nothing Inu-yasha: Oh I heard you and what does that mean! Kurama's face starts to turn crimsoned as he taps his foot on the floor impatiently Kurama clears his throat Kurama: Can we please get on with this situation Sesshoumaru smiles awkwardly at the way Keiko-Chan is treating his half brother Sesshoumaru: mumbles to himself Would you look at that finally someone agrees with me at the punishment of my dear half brother whom ignorantly still clings to that filthy mortal Hiei glances at Sesshoumaru and then proceeds to watch the rest of the scene Sesshoumaru glances at Hiei awkwardly Sesshoumaru: Mumbles to himself Hmnn Inu-yasha and Kagome-Chan continue to squabble Kurama-Chan: Shouldn't we try to fix this? Kurama looks at Kurama-Chan with a distressed expression Kurama: That is precisely what I have been trying to do for the last twenty minutes Kurama smiles weakly Kurama: But sadly no one is cooperating Kurama-Chan: Oh I'll fix there wagon! Kurama-Chan looks determined when she winks at Kurama Kurama-Chan: Don't you worry Kurama-Chan takes a deep breath Kurama-Chan: KAGOME-CHAN KNOCK IT OFF Kagome-Chan stops in here tracks and Inu-yasha's ears recoil Inu-yasha: Hey you stupid girl I was trying to solve something and... Kurama-Chan: SHUT UP INU-YASHA Kagome opens her mouth to protest but Kurama-Chan's evil glare stops her in her tracks Kurama-Chan smiles at Kurama Kurama-Chan: See I told ya I would fix it, now Keiko-Chan choose this is interesting Keiko-Chan looks distressed Keiko-Chan:. Everyone looks at Keiko-Chan and waits in anticipation for her answer Keiko-Chan: Couldn't I... Yusuke: Couldn't you what? Inu-yasha: Who are you helping? Keiko-Chan: um couldn't I just take turns helping you or help you both? Yusuke looks at Keiko-Chan in astonishment Inu-yasha falls over comically Sesshoumaru suddenly steps forward Sesshoumaru: It seems that we are having a problem in choosing..the only thing that you can do at the moment..Keiko-Chan is it not? Keiko-Chan nods with a cheesy smile Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rises gracefully Sesshoumaru: Why are you looking at me that way? Keiko-Chan: Because you are so damn hot Sesshoumaru gives her a surprised and quizzical expression Inu-yasha: Flattering him won't get you anywhere he despises everyone Sesshoumaru smiles ever so slightly Keiko-Chan, Kurama-Chan and Kagome-Chan: HE SMILED Kurama: CAN WE GET ON WITH THIS! Everyone that knows Kurama freezes Yusuke: Kurama? Hiei looks surprised Hiei: I have never seen Kurama act this way Kurama instantly blushes and realizes his mistake and tries to correct himself Kagome-Chan: oh that was so cute! Keiko-Chan: Ok like I said is it possible to choose both? Kurama sighs and calms himself Kurama: Well I never thought of that? Kurama looks at Yusuke Yusuke shrugs Yusuke: I dun no but I still think that she should help me Inu-yasha: No she should HELP ME! Inu-yasha and Yusuke glare at each other from across the room Keiko-Chan: STOP it! Please I want to help both of you Kagome-Chan and Kurama-Chan: We want to help too! Keiko-Chan: Ok I will help you both on one condition..you have to let me work with my friends.it's the only way Kurama nods his head knowingly Kurama: It's understandable I am for it Yusuke: Yeah well ok Yusuke: HEY Hiei wanna come over here???????? Hiei doesn't look willful but in lightning speed is in front of Keiko- Chan Hiei: More mortals to deal with Inu-yasha: MORE girls???! It's bad enough that I have to deal with Kagome let alone more girls Kagome: Bad? That's not BAD Inu-yasha! Inu-yasha: Yes it is Kagome all you do in nag nag nag! Inu-yasha smirks Kagome: Inu-yasha? Inu-yasha: What? Kagome: SIT BOY! Inu-yasha: Ehahhhhhhhh Inu-yasha falls face first into the ground Inu-yasha: Mumble mumble Yusuke: Ahhahahahahahahahahahaha Yusuke starts to laugh uncontrollable Yusuke: You're going to let a girl treat you like that????? Bahahahahahahahahahaha! Yusuke: What a loser! Yusuke: What a geek! Yusuke is so involved in laughing that he doesn't see Inu-yasha get up with lightning speed and bolt toward him Inu-yasha: IRON REVER SO.. Keiko-Chan jumps in Yusuke's arms making Inu-yasha miss his target Yusuke suddenly stops laughing and a sweat drop appears Yusuke: He was going to kill me Yusuke's face falls comically Yusuke: And you saved me..thanks Yusuke's eyes sparkle when he looks down on Keiko-Chan Kurama: So then is it settled? Inu-yasha are you in agreement that her friends accompany her? Inu-yasha: Yeah what ever Keiko-Chan suddenly screams Kagome-Chan and Kurama-Chan: KEIKO-CHAN Everyone but Sesshoumaru and Hiei rushes over to Keiko-Chan whom is sitting on Yusuke's stomach Keiko-Chan: YOU PERVERT! Yusuke begins to pat Keiko-Chan's Butt Kurama-Chan and Kagome-Chan: Bahahahahahaha Kurama shakes his head Kuwabara: URAMSHI IM GONNA LET YOU HAVE IT!!!! Keiko-Chan begins to smack Yusuke over and over again Kuwabara picks up Keiko-Chan off of Yusuke and stands her up Kurama: For your trouble Keiko-Chan you need a weapon and I think that this would be good for you Kurama hands Keiko-Chan an HUGE Axe, a leather strap with little spikes holds the Axe blade in place Yusuke: HA she couldn't even pick that thing up! Keiko-Chan: Oh yeah Yusuke I'll show you Keiko-Chan picks up the HUGE Axe with out problems and swings it around gracefully as if she had been doing it all her life Yusuke's mouth falls open comically and he shrinks in his spot Yusuke: Well I guess I was wrong Everyone except Hiei and Sesshoumaru laughs Enter Zain Zain: An uh well folk that was Keiko-Chan second episode BAHAHAHAHAHAHA stupid Yusuke and Inu-Yasha..well find out next time..What exactly does Keiko-Chan have to do???? AND can she do that??? Its and impossible they I mean she yeah they get to see both worlds NO FAIR! I want to go to both worlds too! Enter Miroku Zain: Hey what are you doing here? Miroku: Well I am looking for Inu-yasha and Kagome do you know where they are? Zain: Uh yeah but you missed them so now you have to wait until next episode Miroku: Episode? What are you talking about? Zain: UGH I am talking about the episodes don't you know what that is? Miroku looks confused Zain UGH never mind Miroku: Ok then until next tim.. Zain: THAT IS MY LINE AND I ALREADY SAID IT!! Miroku smiles and walks up to Zain Miroku: Not to worry little girl Miroku's hand slides around Zain's waist and starts to pat Zain's eye begins to twitch Miroku: There, there you see everything is al.. Zain instantly turns on him and starts to hit him Miroku: Now maybe this isn't appropriate!!!!!! Zain: Is still hitting Miroku Until next time find out what happens next!!!!! 


	3. The Project ,Chapter Three

The Project Chapter three Zain: Well, well, well here we are peoples; here we are again at last Sits down on the floor with some popcorn Zain: Lets us recap what just happened so far Enter Miroku Miroku: I still want to know what a episode is! Zain: THIS is an episode and today we will recap Miroku: What about Inu-yasha and Kagome? Zain's eye begins to twitch Zain: Threw gritted teeth FORGET THEM AND LET ME DO MY SHOW Miroku: Oh no problem Miroku sighs Zain: Why are you sighing? Miroku walks up behind Zain and drapes an arm around her neck; his other hand is traveling down toward her butt Miroku: Oh nothing, I only figured that a girl as beautiful and intelligent as yourself would see the importance of the ordeal Pat, Pat A sweat drop appears on Zain Zain: YOU CREEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zain turns around and punches Miroku in the face making him see stars Miroku falls flat faced on the ground Zain jumps on his back chanting "Creep, Creep, you creep" Zain: Still jumping on his back Alright people just watch..I mean um enjoy the happenings! Miroku: Uheeeahaaaaa Zain: Ha Creep! Keiko-Chan stares at Yusuke and then sticks her tongue out at him Keiko-Chan: See I told you I could pick that thing up but you wouldn't listen now would you? Yusuke: Uhhhhhh Yusuke shrinks in his spot Everyone but Sesshoumaru and Hiei begin to laugh Keiko: Don't you DARE make fun of Yusuke like that! Keiko moves in on Keiko-Chan and attempts to smack her, but Keiko-Chan moves Keiko-Chan: HEY watch it you little... Kurama-Chan covers Keiko-Chan's mouth Kurama-Chan: Keiko-Chan this is rated Pg no foul language! Keiko-Chan glares at Keiko Kurama: Ladies now that we have all contained ourselves can we get down to business please? Keiko-Chan squirms away from Kurama-Chan and raises her BIG axe toward Keiko Keiko-Chan Oh we will get down to business alright! Kurama: Keiko-Chan NO! Keiko-Chan's blade runs Keiko right through the middle Yusuke's mouth drops open Kuwabara's mouth is opening and closing silently Hiei smirks and begins to clap his hands softly as he walks toward Keiko- Chan Hiei: You know Keiko-Chan that you just preformed a murder and for what? Keiko-Chan: She needed to go and besides what purpose did she have except to bug Yusuke? Yusuke: Yes well it's about time man was she getting on my nerves but did ya have to kill; her like that? Yusuke puts his hand behind his head a looks over the heap that was once Keiko Yusuke: You know she used to always... Kuwabara: URAMESHI HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOU'RE LOVE???? Kuwabara shakes Yusuke by the shoulders Kuwabara HUH YUSUKE HOW COULD YOU!? Yusuke: Easy I just did KUWABARA I WOULD NEVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY LOVE YUKINA A MANS LOVE IS STRONG YOU HAVE TO FEEL IT RIGHT HERE! Kuwabara points to his heart Hiei: HEY watch it you moron don't talk about Yukina like that she doesn't like fools Kuwabara: HEY YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK I AM NOT A FOOL AND YUKINA LOVES ME! Hiei: Ha as if she would ever want a big lummox like you! Kuwabara: SHE WOULD! Hiei: Oh please Kuwabara I pity any women you dare set eyes on you in a loving way Kuwabara goes red in the face a swings at Hiei whom gracefully moves out of range Yusuke: Besides I like Keiko-Chan I don't like sissies that don't think that I can make it and she can't cry all the time when I am going to die or even when I look like I am going to die and I don't like girls that assume that I like them even when I don't.. Keiko-Chan hits Yusuke on the head which ceases his rambling Yusuke goes red in the face Yusuke: HEY WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR! Keiko-Chan walks up to Yusuke until there faces are inches apart Keiko-Chan: Because we get the point! Yusuke: You still didn't have to hit me! Keiko-Chan: Yes well I did so what are you going to do about it!? Yusuke leans in and kisses Keiko-Chan Keiko-Chan...? Blush Yusuke pulls away and smirks Keiko-Chan: YUSUKE URAMESHI! Keiko-Chan punches Yusuke anime style Yusuke: Yiiiieeeeeeeee Yusuke falls to the floor face first comically Yusuke: I love a girl that can hit! Inu-yasha: Now you see where I stand I hate it when Kagome makes me do that Kagome: Oh Inu-yaaaaaasha! Inu-yasha: Oh no Kagome don't you dare Kagome: Well I should taking to me like I don't even matter to you! Inu-yasha: Yes well you don't! Kagome: WHAT DID YOU SAY Inu-yasha: I said I don't care gotta problem with that? Kagome: Yes I do! Inu-yasha mumbles "besides kikyo is prettier Kagome: OH INU-YASHA SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIIIIIIIT Inu-yasha: Iiiiooopmh! Inu-yasha cries out in pain each time he hits the ground Sesshoumaru: Ha Inu-yasha you really have lowered yourself way to far, what would father think should if he saw you with this filthy mortal? Inu-yasha jumps up from the ground, there is dirt all over his face Inu-yasha: You take that back! Sesshoumaru lets out an evil laugh Sesshoumaru: I think not little brother Kurama's face lips twitches and his cheeks are turning crimsoned Kurama: Can WE PLEASE get down to business? Inu-yasha: Yeah, yeah once I sharpen my claws on Sesshoumaru! Inu-yasha lunges at Sesshoumaru only to hit air Sesshoumaru: Now little brother is that anyway to treat me after it's been so long since I've seen you, and you are interrupting this poor pitiful Fox another half filth I might add Kurama's lip twitches again Keiko-Chan: I will help you both only what do you want me to help you with? Kurama: You see we seemed to have lost Koenma and Boton as funny as that may sound and well we need to find them, with your help of course Keiko-Chan looks at her friends whom shrug Kurama: There will be hardships to endure, don't think this is so easy Keiko-Chan we will have to fight off more demons and more powerful ones I might add this is extremely dangerous work but without your help...well Yusuke will have to be here stuck with us and Hiei and myself with be trapped here as well Hiei: Yes you see the Spirit World is crumbling and we need Koenma and Boton to fix this. Kurama: But they seemed to have been kidnapped Hiei: Really pathetic considering they are both powerful Kurama: Not really Hiei Keiko-Chan nods and looks surprised at Hiei Kurama-Chan and Kagome-Chan draw closer to listen Kagome-Chan: And what about your problem Inu-yasha? Sesshoumaru steps foreword and puts and arm on Keiko-Chan Sesshoumaru: I like your style of killing but you will have to more ruthless then that and you can't let people get in the way, our project maybe be as bad as Kurama's Yusuke jumps up and hold his cheek Yusuke: DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! Keiko-Chan: Yusuke calm down Sesshoumaru could kill you Sesshoumaru smiles slightly Sesshoumaru: Yes that would be a tragedy wouldn't it? Sesshoumaru: This has to do with the jewel shards and Naraku; he has cleverly betrayed me and Inu-yasha and stolen all the jewels shards making him all mighty powerful even I cannot stop him alone Sesshoumaru's lips begins to twitch Sesshoumaru: Therefore I need your help and Inu-yasha's and even your friends help Sesshoumaru: But listen and listen well I help no one but myself which is why weapons are needed Sesshoumaru looks at Jaken Sesshoumaru: Jaken get something for the humans Kagome-Chan: You know you could be nicer Sesshoumaru lets out an evil laugh Sesshoumaru: Nicer? Child you are in grave danger as well for if we do not stop Naraku your world with mingle with ours and crumble Jaken drags a BIG hammer and a Silver Bow and Arrow Jaken: All is done me lord! Sesshoumaru: Good now both choose I care not which Kagome-Chan grabs the Silver Bow and Arrow and Kurama-Chan grabs the BIG hammer Sesshoumaru: Now I will settle things here you three go with them and meet back here in four days in that time you should accomplish some of the trauma Sesshoumaru remove his hand from Keiko-Chan's shoulder and looks at Jaken Sesshoumaru: Come Jaken Jaken: Yes me lord! Sesshoumaru and Jaken disappear from sight Enter Zain with Miroku Zain: Finally I was on edge to figure out what happened! Miroku: Kagome! Miroku looks at Inu-yasha Miroku: Inu-yasha? Zain: Yes well don't get too comfortable you, you pervert because it's time to go, you know end the show! Miroku: WHAT? Zain: Yes done Everyone laughs, and Hiei smirks Zain: Ok well this is Zain here saying goodnight to all and don't forget to tune in next time on the...KEIKO-CHAN'S ADVENTURE! 


End file.
